Reflection
by The Deviously Derped
Summary: "The moon has no light on its own. All its light is reflected from the sun." Luna hears this statement way to much. Will Equestria ever accept her moon?


Welcome everybody! Thanks for reading my story. I hope that you enjoy it!

Reflection

Prologue

Luna gazed up at her beautiful stars in the night sky." Why can't they appreciate the night like we do?" She monologued sorrowfully. Ever since their mother, Falling Star, and father, Crescent Moon, died, nothing in Canterlot, or Equestria in full had been the same.

For the past 73 years, chaos has ruled in Equestria. Not long after the rulers had perished, Discord, seizing the opportunity, seized the throne and ruled a large amount of time. The throne had only recently been retaken from the evil tyrant. Celestia and Luna were still trying to adapt to having to raise and set the sun and moon.

About a week ago, Luna started to realize something. less and less ponies were staying up to watch her beautiful night."Do they not realize how it hurts me to see them converse in the day, and sleep and ignore my night?" She spoke to herself with growing anger.

Suddenly, a voice, elegant, yet full of malice and hate spoke to her. " Don't you see princess?" the voice said. Luna called in a harsh voice to show her dominance " WHO GOES THERE!? SHOW THOU SELVES!" " Do not worry my dear princess. I mean you no harm." The voice said calmly. " I would only like a word with you" "Fine," Luna said, channeling energy into her horn, just in case of an attack. " You may speak."

A misty cloud of magic then appeared. " Thank you Princess. Now please tell me. Do you like knowing that ponies like Celestia's sun better than your moon?" The cloud spoke slyly. Luna thought about it for a little bit, then shook her head no.

"Well, I can make all of that go away. All you have to do is give me the power to do it." Luna, being young (for an alicorn) and emotional was actually debating whether or not she wanted to listen. " And how would I do that?" She asked the mysterious cloud." All you have to do is let me control your powers for a small amount of time."

Luna, hearing this, tensed up, about to let loose a huge wave of attack magic at the cloud. Said cloud had to think fast. " D-do not worry, dear princess. I will not bring any harm to you or your night loving citizens." Luna let down her guard at this. Big mistake. The cloud suddenly flew at her and overtook her body. " G-GET O-OFF M-ME!" Luna screamed, putting up as much struggle as possible. As a last attempt at saving herself, she used her magic to mark the tree on the hill they were on. Immediatly after doing that, she disappeared in a ball of darkness. In her place stood a dark pony with jet black fur, wings, and horn.

The dark alicorn then chuckled evily " I wish I could say the same about the rest of Equestria." She said smugly. The tainted alicorn then flew off to a nearby Field to find space for her palace of night.

Celestia paced around her living quarters nervously. Luna had not been seen for 3 days and everyone was beginning to worry. The last time Luna was seen was a few days ago when she and Celestia had that argument. Luna had refused to raise the moon, believing that there was no point. She said that everypony loved the day and the sun, but neglected the night and moon.  
Needless to say, Celestia said some harsh words to her. " Oh, how I wish you knew how sorry I am." Celestia said worriedly. Then, there was a knock on her bedroom door." Come in." She said.

The pony who knocked happened to be a Canterlot Royal Guard. The guard bowed "Princess Celestia." He greeted respectfully. After their parents passed, Luna and Celestia had decided to stay equal as princesses. Something Luna did not seem to understand.

"You may rise" Celestia told the guard. He then stood. " It seems that we have found a large indicator of your sister's magic, almost like a beacon of sorts." The guard Spoke blankly, as all guards are taught to do. Celestia heaved a sigh of relief, not realizing she had been holding her breath. " Very good. Where is it?" She asked softly but worried still.

"It is in the hills just east of Canterlot." He spoke stoically. "Gather a group of 25 Guards and Bring them to the gardens." She instructed, shooing the guard away. She then looked at the moon in the night sky. 'Please forgive me Luna. I'm coming.

Finished with part 1 of the prologue! it was a lot of work, but its finally done! please, review and tell me how it was. im open to constructive criticism but not flaming. Hope you enjoyed! SEE YA LATER!


End file.
